


Just Cuddling

by StoriesAreMyGift



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAreMyGift/pseuds/StoriesAreMyGift
Summary: The reader likes to cuddle, mostly, as she sees Bucky and his cuddly frame but Steve tries to protect both...





	Just Cuddling

“But Steve…”

“No Y/N.”

“But it’s just cuddling.”

You weren’t loud but Bucky could hear the pouting and the pleading in your voice. He sat in the kitchen at the counter and listened to the conversation between you and Steve.

Bucky met you a few days before. You were nice, kindly and cute towards him but Steve warned him that you could be funky and crazy sometimes. You should have some special ‘ideas’… Seemingly, this day was one of those days.

Steve and you were talking in the hallway near the kitchen and obviously the two of you didn’t know that he was sitting there. Bucky could hear you but he was … confused?

Just cuddling…

Bucky couldn’t understand the problem of Steve. You were cute, if you would want to cuddle with Steve he should say yes, but …

“No, Y/N. I said no. Bucky isn’t ready yet for something like that. Give him some more time.” Steve said with his Cap voice and Bucky was more confused than before…

You wanted to cuddle with him? Why? Why with him? He was a wreck. A broken man, who tried his best to fit into the new world he was now living in. He was thankful for everything Steve did, but he didn’t feel like a man who deserved anything good. He felt guilty for everything he did…

As he awoke in Wakanda and the scientists were able to remove the trigger words out of his brain, something different happened. As the words were gone, the memories came slowly back…. and with the memories the nightmares.

Bucky wished, he would get back some memories from his past, from his life in the 40s, he wished desperately he would get memories back how he was as a man back then. Bucky couldn’t remember how he was as a man. But those things weren’t the kind of memories he got back….

Instead he dreamed about the last 70 years. About all the cruel torments from Hydra, the experiments, the missions and of all his victims. He was haunted in his dreams by all of his victims. Most of all, he was haunted by their eyes and the shocked expression in them when they were looking at him before they died…

“But…” your pleadingly, soft and desperate voice pulled Bucky out of his cruel thoughts and he focused back on your voice. It was somewhat calming for him and that only after a few days.

“Y/N, it’s enough! I don’t want to hear another word about it. I said no!” Steve said seriously and sternly. Bucky could hear how Steve was walking into the opposite direction from the kitchen and a few moments later you stepped into the kitchen.

“Oh Bucky. Good morning. How did you sleep?” you asked him carefully but kindly. You knew about his nightmares. Even after the few days, yon knew each other, you already knew about Bucky’s nightmares. You witnessed the screaming and the outburst of this shy man in front of you, during his nightmares, by your own.

Bucky looked at you and tilted his head adorable. His hair fell in his face but you could see how exhausted this man was from all his dreams. That was the point where you thought, cuddling could help him. Cuddling was something that helped you every single time if you felt down or sad and Bucky looked so soft and cozy with his huge and masculine but soft frame and his strong muscled body and the adorable tousled hair.

Cuddling with this man must be beautiful, cozy, warm, soft and protected because he looked like all of that at the same time. And he smelled so good, it could be a pleasure to cuddle with this shy, handsome and cute man but Steve said no … again.

Bucky’s piercing blue eyes were focused on you but he only shrugged with his shoulder and looked embarrassed away. He didn’t scream the last night but that didn’t mean he had a peaceful sleep.

You didn’t want to push Bucky to talk about his dreams, it wasn’t necessary … you could imagine what he went through in every single night. You smiled at Bucky and he was still surprised that you were just … kindly to him and that from the first moment you met him.

A cute, little smile crawled on his lips and that was enough for you to feel just happy. You grab a water and left the kitchen again, but you smiled one last big smile and winked at him.

As he watched how you left the kitchen with your beautiful smile, he had only one thought. That wasn’t what Bucky wanted. He didn’t want that you leave the room or…him…

Just cuddling…

Your sweet voice was echoing in his head. And your voice said only one thing: just cuddling

He liked the thought. He wanted to cuddle with you. You looked so soft and adorable when you were around him. Now, the only thing he had in his mind, was how it could be to cuddle with you. And for the first time, he smiled a huge, big true smile and no one saw it…

Movie night. The one night in the weekend where every single Avenger was in one room and all together you watched a movie that one person had chosen. Bucky’s first one was one day after he arrived into the compound. Bucky was silent, he didn’t say a word and he didn’t pay attention to the movie, but one thing caught his attention. It was the second day in the compound and the second day he knew you and on this first movie night, you were sitting on a couch with Sam and the two of you were cuddling under a cozy blanket and watched the movie. You were laying against Sam and he laid his arm around you to tug you close to his body. You looked happy.

Bucky looked at the two of you and thought you would fit perfectly together, you were a cute couple, but the next day he was confused as he saw how you were cuddling with Scott, the guy who can get smaller, like an ant, only with his suit …

He thought you were Sam’s girlfriend, but you were cuddling with Scott and no one said something about it.

Tonight was again movie night and Bucky did the same like the last time. He didn’t pay much attention to the movie but he was watching you. This night, you were cuddling with Wanda and the two of you were giggling and laughing whenever a shock effect was surprising you. It was adorable how you two were hiding under the blanket like little girls.

But Bucky felt something different this time as he saw you with Wanda. He wasn’t sure what he felt, but somehow he was wishing, you would be by his side and he could lay his arm around you. He was surprised about the thought. He saw himself still as something dangerous, as something uncontrollable but this was the first time he wished he had you in his arms for … well … just cuddling

In this night, Bucky had again a nightmare and you and Steve were running to his room. Steve stormed into it and awoke his best friend from his dream. It must be a cruel one. Bucky was screaming and was tossing and turning around in his bed as if he tried to fight against something invisible and he screamed against his enemies. You could hear how he spoke in Russian with someone. Steve grabbed Bucky by his shoulders and tried to wake him.

“Y/N, please leave the room.” Steve said demanding. You knew Steve meant it only good but you wanted to help.

“No, Steve. Please, let me help you.” you said concerned with a look at Bucky. Bucky was a little calmer but in the next second you were slightly scared of him. His eyes shot open and with a blank expression on his face. He wasn’t focused on you but the cold glance in his eyes worried you.

“Y/N, please go.” Steve said again but this time more serious than before and you stepped slowly back until you reached the door. You left the room hesitantly, you weren’t really scared but you knew that you weren’t helpful in this situation. The last time you saw Bucky like that, he destroyed one of his empty bookshelves and only Steve was able to stop him. But you were still the meaning that cuddling could help Bucky…

Maybe there would be a chance if Steve was on a mission…

Steve awoke Bucky and tried his best to soothe him. Bucky was exhausted but he didn’t know what happened. The only thing he could remember was his dream and he was too scared about it to talk.

“Buck, everything is fine. You are safe here.” Steve said slowly and watched his friend carefully. Bucky ran a hand over his face and vanished the sweat from his skin and the sticking hair from his face. Bucky buried his face into his hands and tried his best to calm himself.

“Come on, Bucky. Talk to me.” Steve tried it again, even if he knew that Bucky would never talk about his dreams.

“I thought Y/N is Sam’s girlfriend.” Bucky said muffled through his hands and Steve looked surprised and confused.

“Uhm … what?” Steve asked more than baffled. Bucky removed his hands from his face, raked his fingers through his tousled hair and inhaled deeply.

“The first movie night together. Sam and Y/N were cuddling on the couch. I thought they were a couple… and then, the next day, I saw her with Scott…” Bucky said slowly and low. Steve didn’t understand what Bucky wanted with this conversation but obviously he tried to distract himself from his memories.

“Oh, yeah … well, no. Y/N has no boyfriend. She is just … “

“… just cuddling with them?” Bucky finished Steve’s sentence and Steve nodded.

“Yeah, she is like a spider monkey and the only thing she wants is to cuddle. She says that keeps her calm.” Steve said slowly as an explanation. Bucky listened and nodded slowly. The two men were silent for several minutes.

“Why did you say no to Y/N as she wanted to cuddle with me?” Bucky asked shy and avoided Steve’s glance. Steve coughed slightly and embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck and looked defeated.

“I didn’t know that you heard it. I’m sorry Buck, but I don’t think that would be a good idea. You have still nightmares and … “ Steve started.

“Maybe she can help me…” Bucky tried it again but Steve expression got serious.

“Bucky, I … I don’t think so. But, you look tired. You should sleep and we talk about it tomorrow, alright?” Steve said, patted Bucky’s shoulder and left Bucky’s room to let him sleep.

But Bucky couldn’t sleep. The only thing he had in his mind was a huge blanket, a cozy couch and you in his arms. He closed his eyes and pictured you in his arms. He got calmer, the smile came back on his lips and calmed himself until he could sleep again.

Bucky searched for Steve to talk about you and the cuddling thing, but he couldn’t find him. Bucky stepped into the kitchen and found you standing in front of the fridge. As he stepped into the kitchen, you turned around and smiled at him.

“Oh hey Bucky. How you’re doing?” you said with a huge broad smile as he stepped closer to you.

“Good, thank you. Uhmm.. where is Steve?” Bucky asked you stuttering and you smiled encouraging. You enjoyed the rare times when Bucky was speaking.

“Sorry, he left the compound very early with the others. A new mission.” you said slowly and eyed Bucky and waited for his reaction. You weren’t sure how he would react, it was the first time you were with Bucky alone, but it was an important mission and you were the only one who could stay at home this time to watch over Bucky, even when Steve wasn’t pleased about it.

“W-when he will come back?” Bucky asked shy and with a low voice but he held the eye contact with you.

“I don’t know. Maybe in a few days or a week. But I’m here for you. You’re not alone.” you said still smiling as you walked around the counter to be closer to the tall, broad, shy man. Bucky looked at you with his piercing blue eyes and nodded slowly before he walked back into his room.

Did you see fear in his eyes?

The whole day, you didn’t hear or saw anything from Bucky. He stayed only in his room. You weren’t concerned about it, he did that sometimes. Mostly, after a really bad nightmare.

As you were on your way to your own bed to call it a night, you stopped in front of Bucky’s door and listened carefully to every single sound from the inside.

First, you thought it was all silent, but then you could hear it. Bucky was walking up and down in his room. He couldn’t sleep or refused to try it. Maybe he feared he would have a nightmare when you were alone with him. But you had an idea. You smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

Bucky walked up and down in his room and couldn’t sleep. It was different when Steve wasn’t there.

What if he would hurt you?

Or worse…what if he tried to kill you or was successful with that and … and would kill you?

The mission wasn’t a good idea…

A knock on his door distracted him from his dark thoughts. He knew it was you. Friday validated that no one was in the compound. Bucky walked over to his door and opened it after he took a deep breath to prepare himself.

“Hey Bucky. Is everything fine?” you asked him with a calm kindly voice and a cute, sweet smile. Bucky nodded and only then he saw the steaming mug in your hands. He tilted his head and you followed his glance.

“Oh, yeah. Here that is for you. It’s a mug of hot milk with some honey and cinnamon. I could hear you walking in your room. Obviously, you have difficulties to sleep and that helps me sometimes. Maybe it will help you, too.” you said calm and kindly and Bucky took the mug from your hand.

“T-thank you Y/N. That’s very nice of you.” he said nearly whispering and you smiled up at him.

“Every time, Bucky. I’m here for you if you need something else.” you said sincere with a smile and Bucky showed you one of his cute, shy smile before you left him to walk to your room. Bucky walked back into his room and closed his door. The milk tasted perfect and actually, it really calmed his nerves but even if he tried it, he couldn’t sleep.

And this night, he would try to do something about it.

Bucky stood up from his bed and walked slowly over to your room.

A soft knock on your door awoke you and you stood up.

“Bucky? What’s wrong?” you asked smiling but a little sleepy and rubbed your eyes with the back of your hand. Bucky’s cheeks were blushing and he looked embarrassed away. He scratched the back of his neck with his hand and looked shy and boyish.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to wake you.” Bucky said and started to turn around but you stopped him with your hand on his arm.

“Don’t be silly, Bucky. Like I said, I’m here for you. What can I do for you?” you asked him kindly and with a smile. Your hair was tousled but for Bucky, you looked somehow cute and adorable.

“I-I don’t know … well … can we … I mean only if it’s okay for … but it’s ok if not. Just say it and I will go… “ Bucky stumbled over his own tongue, you waited and your smile grew even bigger.

 

“Bucky, come on what do you want to say?” you said snickering.

“C-can we cuddle?” Bucky asked shy and you smiled broadly. You stepped aside and signaled Bucky to step in. You closed your door and walked over to your bed and Bucky followed. He hesitated to crawl after you into the bed until you lifted your blanket and held it open for him.

“Come on. You need to crawl to me.” you said encouraging and Bucky crawled next to you. He laid on his back and you scooted over to him.

“Relax Bucky, it’s just cuddling.” you said smiling and snuggled against his side and he laid his flesh arm around your shoulders like a pillow. As Bucky felt how you were snuggling against him, he reacted to you and tugged you close to his body. You rested your head on Bucky’s thick chest and Bucky laid his cheek on top of your head. You laid one arm over his torso and closed your eyes. Bucky was warm, good smelling and soft. It was exactly like you imagined it.

Bucky closed his eyes, too and within a few seconds and listening to your steady heartbeat, he fell into a deep sleep with a smile on his lips.

The two of you awoke in the next morning lying in each other arms. Bucky looked at you how you snuggled into his side. You felt his carefully movement and looked up at Bucky.

“Good morning, Buck. Did you sleep well?” you asked him with a sleepy smile and Bucky felt just happy.

“That was the best night I ever had. Thank you, Y/N.” Bucky whispered shy but with a huge broad smile.

“It was me a pleasure. It’s nice to cuddle with you, Bucky.” you said smiling and Bucky was blushing. You wanted to say something else but …

“Miss Y/L/N? Mister Rogers is waiting for you in the kitchen. He wants to talk with you. Now.” Friday said and you looked confused.

“I thought he is on a mission…” you said more to yourself as you left your bed to walk into the kitchen. Steve was already waiting for you and he didn’t look amused.

“Cap? Why are you he…” you started but Steve interrupted you as he stood up and looked you with a deadpan glance.

“Oh come on, Y/N. You know why I’m here. You faked the mission order and…” he growled deeply.

“Oh no, Steve! I would never do something like that. Why should I do it?” you screamed surprised and hurt back at him.

“Why you should do that? Well, maybe I have an idea. What about Bucky and the cuddling thing?” Steve challenged back and crossed his thick arms over his broad impressive chest.

“Wait … what?” you said dumbfounded and looked with big eyes at Steve in front of you.

“You heard me Y/N. So you don’t need to lie.” Steve said seriously and calmly.

“You really think, I would manipulate a mission order, to sent you in the middle of nowhere to … to cuddle with Bucky?” you asked more than surprised and you nearly screamed as you saw how Steve was nodding.

“Alright, Cap. Are you fucking kidding me?” you said breathless and shocked. How could he think you would do something like that.

“Steve…” a deep voice said behind you and you saw Bucky as you turned around to the source of the voice.

“Not now, Bucky. I need to talk with Y/N.” Steve said and focused back on you. 

“But Steve…” Bucky tried it again but Steve ignored him.

“Cap, I promise you it wasn’t me…” you started but the hard glance in Steve eyes cut you off mid-sentence. You looked scared at the ground and Steve wanted to say something but a movement between the two of you let you look up again. You looked at the broad back of Bucky who was standing in front of you as if he tried to protect you.

“Steve, god damnit. Stop it. It’s enough.” Bucky said firmly and you were surprised about the seriousness in his voice.

“Bucky, please. It’s a thing between me and her.” Steve said calmer and nearly pleadingly to his best friend but Bucky didn’t move.

“Steve please…” Bucky started again and Steve started to scowl at him too.

“Bucky no. Leave the kitchen. I will talk to you later.” Steve said and tried to pass Bucky to walk over to you, but Bucky stopped Steve with grabbing his arm.

“It wasn’t her, Steve. I was it.” Bucky said loud and clear and Steve and you looked more than surprised at Bucky. The two of you were speechless and Bucky let go of Steve.

Bucky stepped away, took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You?” Steve and you said surprised at the same time and looked Bucky whose eyes were glued at the ground.

“Yeah. I didn’t know how I should do it to … to cuddle with Y/N. You said always no, Steve. So I thought to sent you on a mission was the only way how it could work. I’m sorry.” Bucky said and you tried to hide a smile behind your hand as you walked over to a blushing Bucky.

You stopped next to him and laid your arms around him to hug him.

“Aww look at him Steve, you can’t be mad at him. He looks so cute.” you said, laid your head against Bucky’s metal arm and smiled up to Bucky who smiled shyly back at you.

Steve watched the two of you and shook his head but a smile crawled on his lips.

“What shall I do with you two?” he said giggling. You looked at Steve and shrugged your shoulders.

“I don’t know … don’t keep us away from cuddling?” you said and the three of you were laughing.

Movie night… again… Slowly but surely, Bucky acquired a liking for it. Everyone was already in the movie room and Bucky got nervous. He couldn’t see you and beside that, everyone else was waiting for you, too.

“Where is Y/N?” Sam asked but no one had an answer.

“I’m here, I’m here.” you said, ran into the room and straight in the direction of Bucky. Bucky smiled from ear to ear as he saw how you were sitting next to him. He raised his arm to give you space for your favorite cuddling spot on Bucky’s side.

“Where were you?” Sam asked chuckling as he recognised the symbols on the blanket. You unfolded it and spread it over Bucky and you.

“I needed a bigger blanket.” you said innocent but with a wink at Steve. Steve looked at you and then at the blanket. It was a huge, cozy blanket with a countless amount of tiny Captain America Shields.

“W-what is that Y/N?” Steve asked and everyone around was laughing about Steve’s face.

“A blanket? Look Cap, even when we are cuddling, we are under your protection.” you said sweetly and everyone started again to laugh, even Steve.

The movie started and Bucky laid his arm around your shoulders to tug you close to his side. You laid your arm around him and your hand stroked softly over him.

Just cuddling was exactly what he needed but he had the feeling that maybe, maybe, that could turn into something more, something bigger with you than just cuddling….


End file.
